Called of Duty Nazi Zombies 3: Starship Troopers Invasion
by hero101
Summary: 4 Nazi Zombie Heroes: Ben 10, Boulder, Heatwave and Commander Cody set off in the Future of Starship Troopers: Invasion. Funny and Glory of All. Trust Me. You'll like it. It's also a Long story.


**Last Time on Called of Duty Nazi Zombies. Boulder, Heatwave, Commander Cody, and Ben Tennyson escapes the Game to another World. Here we go.**

* * *

Unknown Ship in Space.

There was nothing only Silence. Well for a Second. A Bold of Lightning struck the Floor to reveal our Nazi Zombie Heroes:

Heatwave

Boulder

Ben Tennyson

Commander Cody

They found a Way to get out of the Nazi Zombies game. Except they were sent to another World. "Isn't this Great Friends?!" said Cody as He hugs Boulder.

Boulder: "Dah!". Cody: "After fighting Zombies for 3 Places. We find a nice place without". Soon He saw one of them.

His Face was down, "Zombies". Then Cody shoots the Zombie coming towards Him slowly as it goes down.

"Damn It! I thought this would worked" said Boulder let down, "Oh well. Let's find the Doors and the Perks".

Heatwave then notice the New Weapons they're holding, "Anyone thinks that these Guns are new?". Boulder looked at his Gun.

It is a Kriss Vector Gun, Only different. "We can't have Kriss Vectors at round 1" Said Ben. Cody does remember, "Well it did shot only 1 time. I guess these must be the New Service Pistols".

Cody looks at the Gun He's holding. Heatwave: "Hey Boulder. Are we going to find the Perks and the Doors?", Boulder: "Ah Yes. Find the Perks and the Doors".

Heatwave: "Oorah. We're gonna find some Perks". Cody was being annoyed, "Jeez! Will you go 5 seconds without saying that Word".

"Will you go 5 Seconds without reading the Rules?" Heatwave replied. "Screw You! I know All Republic Rules and Protocols".

Heatwave: "Ha! Theres more of a Chance for Boulder finding solutions to our problems and that happening" Boulder turned to Heatwave, "Vat?!".

"(Scoff), Forget It. You coming Commander?" said Heatwave asking. "Fine. There better be some Perks" said Cody going with Heatwave.

Boulder turns to Ben, "It's just You and I then?", Ben: "Yep. Let's Go". So Boulder and Ben go the other Direction of Heatwave and Cody went.

The Ship that the Heroes are on is the Terran Federation Starship: John A. Warden. Her Captain is Carmen Ibanez.

She is actually on a Federation's New Fast Attack Ship called: Alesia. On a Rescue Mission to regain Carmen's Ship and Jenkins.

Soliders of the Federation don't wear Regular Armour from the First Bug War. This is the Mobile Infantry Power Suits.

2 Teams in 1: K-12 and A-01. Leading this Mission is Major Varro or Hero for short. Crewman: "John A. Warden, this is the Alesia, please respond".

Soon Carmen comes in the Bridge. Crewman: "I tried everything Voice, Radio Flash, even Light Code. Nothing".

Bridge Captain: "Keep trying, Lieutenant", Carmen: "Zoom in on the Bridge". They did Carmen's Order and zoomed in to the Warden's Bridge.

Bridge Captain: "Maybe they can't hear Us". Carmen nodded No, "They'd have to know of our objective is".

Then Carmen pressed the Button to the Ship, "Bridge, This is your Captain. Respond Now. If you do not respond. We will Board ".

Same result: Nothing. She looked to the Bridge Captain, "Board It. That's not My Ship anymore". The Captain complied.

The Alesia comes in the Side of the Dead Ship. The Troopers are ready to cross the Ship. On Board the John A. Warden. Boulder used the Panels to find a Map.

Then he intercepts a Message from a Ship called the Alesia and they're prepare to board. "That's is good that were not alone here" said Ben. As He finds a Wall Weapon of a German Kar96 Bolt Action Rifle.

Boulder: "I'm guessing this Place must be their Ship?". Then Boulder's Eyes widen and his teeth suck in when Ben turns to see Zombies coming at them. "Run for it Ben!" said Boulder as they run away from the Zombies.

Heatwave and Cody were searching for the Perks but they did find a Door that's 1000pts with a Mystery Box.

"We found the Mystery Box. Where the Hell is the Perk Machine?" said Heatwave. Then they hear a Sound of Zombies.

They only saw Ben and Boulder running away from the Zombies, "Da vall ddaa Vaah Ahh!" cried Boulder as they run. Cody just laughed. "Let's Go" said Heatwave as they left.

While that's happen. The Troopers gets inside the John A. Warden. "We're In. Team 1 moving up to the Bridge" said Hero as Team 1 goes to the Bridge.

Hero: "Team 2 boarding. Moving towards the Engine Room". The Second Team moves in. The First Team moves along the way to the Bridge.

Then Daugherty spots something, "Something up ahead". They see is Dead Crewmen floating without Gravity. "No".

Carmen: "Oh. My God". Daugherty: "Team 2, We got bodies near the Bridge,... We got Bodies Everywhere".

Team 2 finds Bodies in the Engine Room as well, Trooper: "Aaahh,... Man they've been Bug ripped". Hero: "Infestation Confirmed. Stay Sharp People".

Daugherty: "Nearing Objective".Team 1 found their way the Warden's Bridge, "Daugherty to Team 2. We got to the Bridge. And it ain't Pretty".

Team 1 got to the Bridge. They found Dead Bodies here too. "Got Multiple Casualties,... and One Dead Bug" said Daugherty as He finds a Dead Bug here. "All Clear. Shockjock".

Shockjock is the Medic of the Team, "Massive tearing wounds. Oh my god".

Carmen walked inside to see all of her fellow Crew Members, "My Crew". She looked to the other way.

Then Daugherty finds something out of the Ordinary, "What is this?". He was looking at a Soda Machine that's Red. (Juggernog).

In the Engine Room. Team 2's Chow went to fix the Engine to restore Power to the Ship. Then one of the Troopers with a Life Reader finds 5 Life Signs.

Trooper: "There is one near here and 4 more split up". Hero: "Well find them. Chow, What's the status on that engine?". Chow: "Give Me 10", Hero: "You've got 5", Chow: "Yes, Sir".

Hero: "Team 1, Engine's operative in 5. Mech(Radio): "That a Real 5 minutes or a Sort of 5 Minutes? Over", Hero: "Hard 5. And we've got possible survivors. Going to Investigate, Over".

Hero and the Tracker Trooper going to the nearest Survivor, Hero: "Gunfodder, have team hold position. Bugspray and Ratzass, cover Chow". "Like Paint, Major" said Ratzass with a thumbs up.

Speaking of 4 Survivors. Those were our Heroes finding the Perks and Doors. Heatwave then sees a Weapons Vault with Future Guns. "Hold on. This is New" said Heatwave as He goes near one of them.

He them picks it up the Hud ID sees the Weapon called: Morita MK1. 30 round clip with 7 more clips to carry.

Heatwave: "Guess what? It doesn't cost anything". Then Cody goes goes for a Long Version of the Morita.

He picks it up and ID called: Morita MK1 S.A.W. 40 round clip with 7 more clips too. "Boulder and Ben need to see this too" said the Clone Commander as He and Heatwave head off. Soon: More Zombies of their own. Heatwave: "Run!".

Heatwave and Cody run away from the Zombies even though this is Round 1. They are head towards the Bridge where Team 1 of the Mobile Infantry would be there.

Hero and the Tracker Trooper follows that Life Signs to a Cargo hold while being in Sneak Mode.

Then the Trooper finds something in a working Computer, "Looks like they were trying to make this into a Lab". Then the 2 finds the Survivor by a Door that is closed.

Trooper: "What is that thing?", Hero: "Holding Cell. To keep a Bug inside. Now it looks like they're trying to keep them out and somebody else in".

At where Boulder and Ben are at in the Same Cargo Room with Hero and the Tracker Trooper. They soon fell the Gravity coming back on.

Bodies drop to the Floor and Oxygen has came back. Even though they don't know how they still breathe without air.

Boulder and Ben were climbing on some big cargo as the Zombies had lost them. Then they see 2 People in the Room with them. "Friendly or Foe?" said Ben as He points the Kar96 at Hero. Boulder nodded, "They must be looking for Survivors like Us".

They see the Troopers pulling out a Cord and putting it through the door. Once the Scanner switch to Cams. "Who's There?". Guess Who:

Nostalgia Critic

Carl Jenkins

Twilight Sparkle

Hero: "Major Varro". Ben and Boulder to each other as they don't know who Major Varro is. Carl: "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on trial".

Hero: Yeah, well, looks like that was about as successful as your little experiment here. What happen on this ship, Jenkins?".

Carl: "I hacked Her. So She hacked Me". Ben and Boulder looked at each other again. Hero: "She? What do you mean, She?".

Carl: "Worthy opponent. She hacked everything. Me, the ship, Everything! Well, of course she did. She knew what I was thinking. Thoughts become words, words became deeds. Thoughts become words, words became deeds".

(Thoughts become words, words became deeds. Thoughts become words, words became deeds.)

Ben gave Jenkins a Crazy Finger twirl on the Head. Boulder shakes No.

Hero: "We're gonna get you out. You and I can settle our score later. Open the Door, Jenkins", Carl: "And let you kill Me? NO! Besides. It's safer in here. Safest place on the ship. Safe place, yes, safe place. My safe house".

Ben just nodded left and right, "This guy just lost lost his mind", Hero: "Open the door, Jenkins", Carl: "You think it's funny? Turning tables, tables turned. I arrested you, now I'm the One in the Cage. You think that's funny, Do you?! do you?!".

Boulder was surprised, "Okay, Now he's lost it". Hero: "I'll leave your ass here, don't think I won't. You figure it out while we clear the ship. Have this door opened by the time we get back".

Carl: "There's nothing to Clear! Crew's Dead. Everyone's Dead. Darkness, darkness is your friend. Whatever you do: Don't turn on the Lights".

Boulder might know what Jenkins means, "I think it's too late for that". Then they hear the ship powering back on.

"Varro to Chow. Do not restart the engines. Varro to Chow, Do not restart the engines. Do you copy?" said Hero as He and the Trooper leaves in a rush.

Boulder and Ben then turns to the Camera with Jenkins in it, Carl: "Don't be afraid of the dark". He was giving Ben the chills.

"Let's get out of here" said Ben as He tries to get up fast. Boulder tries to stop Him, "Ben Wait!". Too Late. Boulder lost his footing and was beginning to while grabbing Ben's Black and Green Shirt.

Ben: "Daahh!", Boulder: "Whoa!". CRASH! Soon Hero and the Trooper turn to the 2 fallen People. "Who are you and what are you doing on this ship? This is Military Personnel Only".

Then the Lights came on. "We'll talk later. Let's Go!" said Ben as Boulder follows the Boy as the Troopers did as well.

The Troopers did a Super jump and Boulder did too while holding on to Ben. But what they realize that Bug Warriors surprised them.

One of them fell into the Bug and he was being ripped apart. Hero: "Chase!". Soon Chase takes a: "Grenade!", and Explode along with some Bugs with Him.

Hero: "Bugs! We got Bug! Multiple contacts". Then He, Boulder and Ben run off with Bugs chasing them.

Then Boulder sees the Dimwit 2: Heatwave and Cody running away from Zombies. Except Hero can't explain how, "What the Fuck! Zombies?!". "I got this" said Boulder as He takes out a Teddy Bear.

German March theme from Called of Duty: WaW

"(Whistlex4) Oh Zombies, Bugs. Look what I have" said Boulder playfully while holding a Teddy Bear over the rail.

Stupid as it looks. The Zombies and the Bugs went after the Teddy Bear. Hero was scratching his helmet. Ben: "Wait for it".

Boulder wave the Bear a bit to get their attention. Except He switched it with a German Stick Grenade as the Zombies and Bugs are Stupid to go after and blow up.

Hero couldn't believe it. Not just Zombies, But Bugs have fallen for this trick as well. Hero: "Can't believe that worked". "That was just Wave 1. Let's Go" said Boulder He, Ben and Hero left to the engine room.

Boulder is right because round 2 has started.

Holy Man: "Holy Shit". There are a lot of Bugs coming their way. One of the Troopers of A-01 got killed as they got to the next A-01 Trooper on the floor. Ratzass: "Is that abyss you were talking about?".

At the Bridge. "Engine Room under attack!". Daugherty: "Take positions. They're coming". The Troopers of Team 1 made a Perimeter outside the Bridge.

Back at the Engine Room. Team 2 or what's left of it are falling back as Bugs swarm in. Chow gets out of the Control Room as He stops a Bug with the Morita Rifle.

"Get back to the airlock. Move and Fire!" said Bugspray as the group falls back. Soon another Trooper got killed, Holy Man: "No".

Khabon get up with a wounded side, "I'll draw them off. You go!". Khabon drew the Bugs by going to the side of the engine room limping.

Soon He too fall to the Bugs. Holy Man: "No, We're not leaving him". Khabon talks even he gets stabbed, "Go. I'll see you on the other side". Then Khabon dies to his death.

Holy Man plays Him in Heaven. Bugspray: Holy Man, in formation and fire!". Holy Man got to his act and fire on the Bugs.

"Die Bugs!". One Bug went down, "You think I give a rat's ass if I die? AAAAHH!". You know I give the Belligerwitch: Florentine for a run of his Money to this Trooper. Chow: "This Way!".

The Trooper follow as they retreat. But they were cut off Bug another swarm off Bugs on both sides. It was the End.

But then. 3 Clapping Monkeys with Music were dancing a second and then: "Time to say: Bye! Bye!"= KABOOM!

Bugspray saw is his Major Hero with 4 others. Hero: "Get to the airlock", "And Hurry!" said Ben as he runs with Boulder, Cody and Heatwave.

Now it became round 3.

Then more Bugs show, "Bridge, we're heading to the airlock. And they are right on our ass" said Hero as he hold some off. Daugherty: "Roger that".

Varro knew this would happen, "Goddammit". More Bugs show up and now Zombies too, "Here we go again" said Cody as he fires with his Vector Pistol.

Then another Trooper gets caught in a Bugs jaws and dies. Hero runs as he sees a something that almost look like a Big Bug.

Then he notice Bugs on the ceiling and coming down like rain killing 2 Troopers and goes for the rest. "Don't these guys ever give up?!" said Heatwave.

Then Hero does a super jump over the Bugs and shoots them from above. The rest shoot their way through.

One Bug attack Chow and he fights it with his Kung Fu skills and kicks it. Last his neck gets stabbed by another Bug. Ratzass: "Chow!". Then the Bugs keep coming, "RUN!".

At the Bridge, "Alesia, we are under massive bug attack! Request immediate evac. Repeat, request immediate evac" said Carmen as Team 1 leaves the Bridge.

Alesia: Roger that. Alesia is preparing for your retrieval". The Fast Attack Ship or I like to say Fast Attack Corvette begins to dock with the John a Warden.

Alesia: "This is Alesia. Ready for your arrival, over". Team 1 meets up with Team 2 as Bugs come over then another Bug attacks from the side and grabs the Trooper's arm. It was a Robot Arm.

He aims at it and it didn't fire. "It's Jammed!". Then Hero grabs the K-12 Trooper by the back and drags him with the rest while firing.

The Bugs almost got them but the door closed on them as they crash. The One-Arm Trooper was now bleeding to death.

"Don't suppose you have a good replacement part to fix this" He said. Shockjock then moves his helmet to reveal a Golden hair fellow, "You're gonna make it".

Trooper: "Oh, that's right. You can't let me die. I'm the only one of your patients that's lived". Soon he dies to his last breath.

Boulder placed his hand on Shockjock's shoulder, "I'm so sorry". Shockjock looked to the green bot and nodded.

Then round 4 is open.

The Group gets to the airlock while talking about how Heatwave, Boulder, Ben, and Cody were on this ship.

Carmen, Ice, Hero and Shockjock get to the airlock door. Hero: "Open the airlock". The door opens, "Shockjock, you go first", "Yes, Sir".

Shockjock goes first. Then Cody sees something, "This seems familiar,... Too Familiar!" He said.

Ouside in Space. The John A. Warden's Cannons aim for the Alesia. Captain: "What the hell? Evasive Action".

Too Late, the Cannons fire on the Corvette and it explodes. Ice: "Shockjock!". Then the Door closes.

Daugherty: "What the hell just happened?", Hero: The Alesia's gone", Ice: "Did we just fire on them?", Carmen: "Alesia, Captain Jonah, answer me".

There was nothing on the radio. They are all dead. "I was too late to save him" as puts away the Cable.

Then Boulder notice that this is not right, "Ah! You communist self line Pig! You bent the Rules! To turn the game against Us!".

The Troopers were confused on the subject, "Did He said Rules and Game" said Ratzass. Cody: "When was it with Us? The way I see it that we're screwed now as we were when we started. Now if you excuse me. I'm gonna finds some controls on the ship".

"Ah! Fine then! God take you protocols for all I cared" said Boulder as He walks off.

Carmen: "Listen up, everybody. We head to the bridge now". The Heroes heads to the Bridge. Ratzass: "Since when is she giving the orders?", Hero: Since we boarded her ship", Ratzass: "Just asking".

Soon the Bugs returned, "Bugs!". The 2 fall back as the Warriors presued. Boulder walks near a wall, "Hello my pretties". He buys a MP40 out of thin air.

Everyone in the Group except for the 3 is confesed and lost, "The Doctor is In" He said as Boulder open fire on the Zombies and Bugs as they fall down.

Boulder goes near a crawler as He stabs it with his German Knife. Then Bullet flying with green floats as Boulder grabs it and then: "Gatling Machine".

Boulder now holds a Mini-Gun. "Is that a Mini-Gun?" said Daugherty as Boulder unleashed Hell on the Bugs and Zombies as He laugh maniacally.

Boulder: "WOH HAHAHAHA! WAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". All of the Zombies and the Bugs were shredded by that Old Mini-Gun.

The Troopers and Carmen were stunned by what their seeing. All of them are dead. Soon round 5 has started.

Boulder's Mini-Gun changed back to a MP40. Boulder fell on his knees, "NINE!". Boulder feels defeated as He used that Mini-Gun for some seconds. Cody: "Good Things doesn't last for ever brother".Soon Boulder gets up and walks still in defeat. Ratzass: "That was One Sick Gun of course".

The Group moves through the halls as Heatwave founds the Box again. "Well found the Mystery Box". Said Heatwave as the Group sees Heatwave open door that cost 1000pts and they go in to see the Box.

Daugherty: "What is this?", Ice: "Some kind of a Box". The they here a sound of Zombies and Bugs. Ben: "Boulder. The Zombies", Bugspray: "Bugs incoming!".

"Stand back comrades. I've got this one" said Cody as he takes out a paper of a picture and he points it at them.

Weird thing is that both Zombies and Bugs reacted in fear and ran away. The Captain and the Troopers and the 3 were an awe with jaws dropped down with their helmets.

Round 6 has come up. Boulder asked, "Okay! How?!". Cody puts away the Picture in his White Belt, "Let's just say an Old friend gave a Me a picture of Deadpool with a Beheaded Francis".

Daugherty then slowly holds his neck if that ever happen. Heatwave claps his hands, "Alright. Lets roll".

He opens the Box that cost 950pts and Random Weapons including Morita Guns were switching from Gun to Gun as it stops on a WW2 American M1911 Browning Machine Gun. 125 round belt.

Heatwave takes it, "Death Certificate for All". Next was Boulder's Turn as the Box randoms the Guns until it stops at a WW2 Germen STG 44 rifle. 30 round clip.

It was suppose to be Ben's turn but then, Daugherty steps up, "I like to give it a go". Unlike the 4. The Box opens without paying Him.

Soon the Guns random around until it stops at a Skynet M27 Westinghouse Phase Plasma Rifle. 150 Plasma rounds a clip. Daugherty takes the Gun. Heatwave: "You got lucky". Daugherty: "Ha Ha".

Then Hero walks up as the Box opens and randoms and stops a Colonial Marine M41a Pulse Rifle and shows: 95 rounds on the counter. It has a Grenade Launcher with 2 grenades too. Hero: "Not Bad".

Now it's Cody's turn, "Okay. My turn". He pays 950pts as the Box shows not Guns but a Teddy and a giggle from nowhere.

The rest stepped back as the Box disappears. Cody reacted in Anger as he then kneels and remove his Helmet and bonk his Head on the Platform of the Box. Cody: "Stupid Box!".

Hero: "Lets go". The rest and Cody with the same Vector Pistol heads towards the Bridge.

On the Ship's Cargo hold the Bugs were swarming the place as 2 of them hears the cams sound of Jenkins curled into a ball.

Carl: "I hacked her, so she hacked me. I hacked her, so she hacked me. I hacked her, so she hacked me. I hacked her, so she hacked me I.".

The Troopers got to the Bridge. Carmen fell to the ground and takes off the helmet, "Are you all right, Captain?" said Daugherty.

Carmen: "You know,... If I wanted to run this much,... I would have joined the Mobile Infantry". Then she gets to the Pilots seat. Heatwave chuckled.

"Captain Ibanez to the L-6 Base. High Command, this is the John A. Warden. Johnny, please respond", Daugherty: "Communication is always jaggy near wormholes. Recommend we position ourselves away from the nebula".

Boulder: "How did the Cannons fire? And why target our own ship?". Hero then talks, "Jenkins tried to warn us".

Carmen looked to Hero: "Carl is alive?", Hero: "Locked himself in a bug cage", Carmen: "And you're just now telling me this?".

Heatwave looked to the Major, "You knew?", Hero: "Look, Captain, If you're ready for a full debriefing, I'm all for it".

Bugspray looks to his Major, "Hero". "Jenkins found a Queen on Fort Casey. He ordered Us to capture it alive".

Ben, Boulder, Ben, and Cody: "WHAT?!". Carmen: "What the-?", Ratzass: "Tell her the rest, Major", Carmen: "Yes, Major. Tell me the rest of it".

Hero: "I knew trying to take the Queen would result in heavy casualties. I wasn't gonna sacrifice my men for a bug hunt".

Ben: "So that's why he had you arrested. But he got the Queen after all". "Wait a minute. How the Hell can a Bug control a Starship?" Carmen asked.

Hero: "You're gonna have to asked Jenkins that". Then a rumble of the Ship starts, Cody: "What the-?".

The John A. Warden's Engines were coming online and moving. Carmen: "We're moving", Daugherty: "Where?", Carmen: "No Idea. But if the Queen is in control-", Hero: "Need to stop her from getting there", Carmen: "How?".

Hero: "Back to the engine room. Shut them down", Daugherty: "Negative. Not enough soldiers or ammo".

Then Holy Man keels and prey. Ratzass: "What the hell are you doing?", ",... Praying", Carmen: "Well, keep it up. We're gonna need all the help we can get".

The Battleship John A. Warden is now heading towards the wormhole. "Now we're back in business" said Bugspray as He and some Troopers found ammo and accessories weapons.

Then All of the rest took turns and drink the Juggernog Sodas. 2X the Power Strengths.

Daugherty: "Capain, You need to take a look at this". They see the wormhole in front of them, "She's heading straight for the Marjizon Wormhole" said Carmen.

Hero: "It'll take her straight to Earth". Everyone including our Heroes looked at Hero as even as Humans. Earth is their Home.

Boulder: "If the Bugs land on Earth. The Planet will be infested with Millions of them, and the Terran Federation will lose the War".

Carmen: "This is Captain Ibanez to the L-6 Base. Captain Ibanez calling L-6 Base. This is Captain Ibanez to Johnny Rico. L-6 Base come in. Captain Ib-".

Thump! They looked to the Sniper called Trig taking out of her Power Armor, Bugspray: "What the are you doing?", Trig opens a vent and slide a Morita XXX Sniper Rifle. A Classic Gun.

Trig: "If she is in the engine room, then I'm gonna hunt her down". Bugspray: "I'll back you up", Tirg: "No. You stay,... Besides, You'll never be able to fit through here".

She looks to Bugspray, "I'll be back". Then Trig climbs to the vent, "You're not gonna stop her?" said Bugspray worried.

Ice: "She's a big girl. She knows what she's doing", Heatwave: "Lets hope so". So Carmen is cooking up a plan to gain controls without the Queen notice things, "Strap yourselves in".

Everyone takes a seat except Ratzass, "I'm not gonna sit in that blood seat". Hero looks to him, "Do It". Carmen moves the controls a tiny bit with detection.

Ratzass does sit down. Then the controls were denied, "She's onto Us" said Carmen. Mech: "Damn It". Then they hear a sound of Bugs and Zombies coming in.

Ben: "Zombies!", Hero: "Fire!". The Trooper fire everything they got on the chasers. Then everything froze in Time.

The Wormhole opens with Warden passing through and Time plays again. The Trooper still fire on the Zombies and Bugs.

At the L-6 Base orbiting around Earth. "General. A Federation Starship has just emerged from the Marjizon Wormhole. It's,... It's the John A. Warden".

Johnny: "On screen", Crewmen: "They've receiving our signal, Sir", Johnny: "Any response?", Crewmen: "No sir, they're not responding".

Johnny: "Something's wrong. Why would they head back towards Earth?". Crewmen: "Sir, if they keep their current trajectory, the John A. Warden,... Sir, it's heading straight for us".

Johnny: "John A. Warden. This is General Rico. Come in. John A. Warden, this is the L-6 Base. If you do not change course immediately. We will be forced to engage. Repeat, the L-6 Base will take defensive action, if you do not change course. John A. Warden respond".

There is nothing from the John A. Warden. Johnny: "Talk to me, Carmen".

Back on the John A. Warden. The Defenders of the Bridge hold back to the Bugs and Zombies as round 6 was over and then 7 starts up.

Carmen looked to the Space Station, "The L-6 Base. We've got to warn Johnny". Carmen tries to use a Old Code for ship back in the Old Day when space ship are not usable.

Heatwave: "Morse Code". Carmen: "We can't use the beacon. She has control of the ship", "Yeah?,... She doesn't have control of this" said Ratzass when he use his own Mini-Gun on a Wall.

At the L-6 Base. 3 Ship came from Earth: 1 Ship like the John A. Warden only Red and 3 Fast Attack Corvettes that are Red in defensive positions.

The Base is also aiming at the Ship with their own Cannons. Crewmen: General. There's fire on the bridge of the John A. Warden".

Johnny: "Get me a closer look at that ship". They zoom in the see blinking lights, ",... It's Morse Code. They're trying to send us a message. Repeat. Bugs in control".

He couldn't believe. The Bugs have control of John A. Warden, "How the Hell do bugs control a starship?".

Then Johnny remembers of John A. Warden's Mission from Fort Casey, "Goddamn You, Carl. Deployment status?" said Rico.

Crewmen: "Sheriden, Ishizauka, and the Franklin are heading to intercept". The Ships are ready for battle.

The Queen finds out of the Defense turns to a Attack. So she fires back on the 3 Ships. One of them got hit. Crewmen: "The Sheriden has taken catastrophic damage"

Apparently the John A. Warden is one the Best Battleships that ever made. Plus that's why Carl Jenkins likes it.

The Corvette Ishizauka had been destroyed, Crewmen: "The Franklin is critical, but operational", Johnny: "Franklin, disengage. Get clear of the John A. Warden".

The Franklin get clear from the Battleship with only crashing on the side. Crewmen: "The John A. Warden's approaching, on a crash course. Ready to intercept, sir. Main Cannon armed and ready".

Rico: "Carmen,... Carl". The John A. Warden is almost getting close, "Commander!". Rico then stands up, "Open,... Fire!".

The Cannons fired on the John A. Warden, But missed. Rico: "Fire!", Crewmen: "Sir. We can't fire now. They're too close".

It was the End. Except that the John A. Warden missed. Crewmen: "They missed us, sir", Rico: "Yeah. But why?".

They bring up the trajectory map, "Commander, I have the Warden's trajectory. It's heading straight for the Earth".

Rico: "They never meant to ram us. We were just in their way".

The John A. Warden is on a Crash Course to Paris, France. Rico: "This is General Rico to Earth Defense Command. The John A. Warden is under bug control and entering Earth's atmosphere".

Command received the Message, "It's what? The John A. Warden? Rico, I don't care if John A. Warden is on that ship himself. If that ship is infested, you take it down".

Rico: "Just give me a chance to do both, Sir. Rescue our men and gain control", Command: "Rico", Rico: "Commander, I promise. A bug invasion will not happen on my watch, Sir", Command: "It better not".

Rico has to do this, "Spaceborne Command. Prepare a drop".

At the John A. Warden. The ship is now entering the Atmosphere fast. Bugspray: "What now?". Hero: "Daugherty and you 4. You stay here and protect the Captain".

They agreed, Hero: "The rest of You, Lock and Load. It's time we exterminate that Bitch". The Rest goes out of the Bridge and head for the Engine Room.

Boulder looked at the Screen, "She's trying to crash the Ship". Then, Heatwave, Ben and Cody with a Morita MK1 Rifle holds off the Zombies and Bugs.

Daugherty: "Do what you have to do". The ship is almost there, Carmen: "I don't know what to do". Then she looks at Trig's Armor.

Boulder: "Of Course. Trig went after the Queen. Trig, where are you now? Trig, Location? Trig, come in. Trig, respond", Carmen: "Where are you? Trig!".

Then Trig responds, "Central storage area", Boulder: "Have you found the Queen?", Trig: "Oh, yeah. This bitch is disgusting", Carmen: "Take her out", Trig: "Done".

Carmen: "We're running out of Time. Do you read Me?", "Loud and Clear, Captain" said Trig as she take a shot. But one shot is not enough as Bugs closed in and try to protect the Queen.

"Shit" said Trig as she falls back. Before that Trig got 2 more shot by the cords as the John A. Warden is in Carmen's control again for now as she changed it to somewhere else but a Desert as the Queen regain control.

Now Trig escape before she was impaled. Somewhere in the Hall Trig jumps down as more comes in, Oh Shit. 438, 439 440-".

It was too late. Trig is killed as she screams. Bugspray: "Trig". The John A. Warden then crashes to the Desert. Carmen: "All hands prepare for impact". Hero: "Magnetic Stabilizers on".

The Ship hits dirt as the John A. Warden slides through the Desert and stops. Round 7 was over and round 8 starts. Carmen wakes up and then looks to Daugherty.

The rest of the 4 were dizzy from the crash, "Are we there yet, Grandpa?" said Ben. Lieutenant?" said Carmen when she tries to touch the Trooper and then falls on the Ground.

They watch as they come to their senses. Boulder: "He must have died from Trauma from the crash". The Captain morns Daugherty of his sacrifice for her, "Thank You".

The Carmen looks to Cody as He holds a Vector Pistol that he has. She takes it as Heatwave takes the Plasma Rifle, and soon the 5 went off.

At the L-6 Base. The Marauders and Rico are ready to rescue the survivors. Command: "Rico, You're not a trooper anymore. Remember that", Rico: "I'm always a trooper. And if there are any of our men alive on that ship,... I'm getting them out".

The troopers Saluted for the returning Hero, Command: "Should've known you'd say that. Kill them any way you can. Kill Them All".

"In T-minus 30, we'll send nukes to sanitize that site. So be out of there before we hit", "Don't wait for me. If I'm not out in 30, Nuke It" said Rico as He and his band of Marauders are ready.

Somewhere in the Ship. Carmen, Heatwave, Ben, Boulder, and Cody were finding the way out until a Blue Plasma shot comes in.

Heatwave: "What the Hell is that?", Boulder: "RUN!". They run away from the Bug Tank. As there are 2 sections.

Then Carmen: "This Way". She runs and they follow Heatwave: "How can you tell?". They run for a while until Carmen falls down and the Tanks is going to strike until Bullets fly and kill the Tank. Round 8 is out and round 9 begins.

It was the rest of the Squad, and Hero, "Are you all right, Captain?", Carmen: "Yeah. Thanks", Hero: "Come on. Let's get to the airlock and get out of here".

They move on as Carmen turn, "That voice,...". She then follows the rest. As they get to the Doors. The Outer Doors are locked.

Carmen: "She still has the Ship". The Hero come with a Plan, "Ice, You, Boulder, Heatwave, Ben, and Cody guard the Captain. The rest of you are coming with me. We're gonna kill the Queen and take back the ship".

Heatwave: "Good Luck". Hero, Bugspray, Ratzass and Mech head towards the engine room. Ratzass: "Don't worry. You'll see your kids soon. But those bugs? We're taking their mama down".

Ice has know Ratzass is a joker. Then they hear the Bugs and Zombies coming as they hold them off. But there is too many.

The rest find Trig dead and the Warrior crippled Bugspray as He holds them off with the Sniper Rifle, "441, 442, 443, 444".

Hero finds the entrance of the engine room as the Bugs and Zombies are guarding it. Hero fires his Pulse Rifle as it counts down.

He stops at 86 as He use the Grenade Launcher to blow up the Wave. He does it again the Second time. He fire again. Then he ran out with 00.

Hero: "Damn". He quickly change mags as they get close then soon: Walking Metal Machines walked and clear the Bugs and Zombies with their Morita Guns.

Hero: "What the hell?". He sees the Robots ripple through the Bugs and Zombies in their Way. "This is what I've been working on" said Carl Jenkins who is not afraid and standing next to Hero.

Round 9 had ended and began round 10 medium mode the Zombies are now a bit hard to kill with pistols and bolt action rifles, But the Automatic Rifles still work a bit.

The 5 with Carmen holds off the Bugs but they still come in. Then: "Carmen, get down!". They got out of the way when the doors went open with a bang.

Then they see a Robot War Machine standing in front of them. Heatwave: "Who's that?". The Robot reveal Johnny Rico in the flesh. "Johnny?" Carmen said as she smiles.

Rico: "Are there any other survivors?", Ice: "Four more. Heading to kill the Queen", Carmen: "And...".

Back with Hero and Carl, "Jenkins? You're still alive?", Carl: "I can't die yet. Not until we we win this War at least". The Robots which Carl knows as Terminators from a Movie.

The Key is to gain the Queens control powers. Hero: "So, by controlling the Bugs, You...", "I can bring Us one step closer to winning the War with these Terminators. And I can get you close enough to kill the Queen" said Carl.

Hero has admit of Jenkins Surprise gift, "Then let's get moving" Hero said as He and Carl follow the 4 remaining Terminators to the engine room with the Queen.

"Let's negotiate" said a Slow and Creepy voice from a Bug carrying a Trooper, "Daugherty?". Then he aims at the Queen.

Queen: "Surrender Jenkins to Us and we will let you live". Carl: "They fear Me", "Maybe they just think you're an Asshole" said Hero as Carl takes that as an Insult.

Hero: "Fuck Off". Queen does not take it too well, "Then, You Die!". The Bugs attack as Hero and the 4 T-600s fire on them.

Then those tanks came back as they fire Blue Plasma on the Last Terminators. These are the Last Ones I can control directly for now. If I could have finish my research-", Hero: "Then finish it".

Carl looked at Him, "So we can end this" said Hero as He holds the Bugs, "Run", Carl: "What?", "I said RUN!" said Hero as Carl escapes.

The Nukes have already been launched.

With Bugspray, "454, 455, 456, 457, 458,...". Soon Bugspray dies too.

Carl runs as a Bug finds him until, "Carl!". Carl turned to see a Marauder Robot with 4 Heroes riding on it.

It buzz-sawed the Bug in 2 and stops. Then reveals Johnny Rico, Heatwave, Boulder, Ben, and Cody. Carl: "Johnny Rico and Friends", Rico: "I should leave you ass here to get nuked".

Carl asked, "What do you mean, Nuked?", "Let's Go" said Rico as He rides off to the airlock. Outside of the ship with Ice, Carmen and another Marauder Trooper waiting for a dropship.

Well the Dropship was hit by a crane and the Marauder is dead too. Rico and the Rest made it, but too late.

Then the Cannons that are still functional fires and took out 4 Nukes. Carmen: "They took out the Nuke".

Then the Queen released her minions outside as the Heroes watched. "She- She's won" said Carmen. Then Carl talks, "I still have One".

Johnny looks to Carl, "One what?", Carl: "The shuttle I used to evacuate from Fort Casey", Ice: "Then let's use it", Boulder: "She'll never let us leave".

The they hear fire from the 2 remaining Survivors, "You Son of a Bitch" said Ice. Ratzass: "Aw. Now that's not nice,... Tell them".

Mech: "I set explosive in the Main Engine, Carmen: "What?". Mech explains that Hero orders him to place the Explosives and that blows up. The Queen will die with it. But We won't make it, and the Bugs don't either.

They don't know what to do, Rico: "Just 10 minutes left". He goes in Battle Mode as He walks, "Johnny, what are you doing?" said Carmen.

Rico: "Get to the Shuttle". Then he flies off, Heatwave: "Johnny!". For Carl, "Let's go. Follow me". Then to Ben's Eyes.

A Omnitrix Disk of Humongousaur. "You guys Go. I got this" said Ben as He takes the disk and the code now back in the Omnitrix.

He pops it up and then= "It's Hero Time!". Slams on the Cylinder as He disappears with Green Light. Everyone covered their eyes as the Light goes away to reveal a Big Brown Dinosaur on 2 Legs with Black underwear and a Green Belt wrapped around his Body.

And soon He runs after Rico. Carl: "I am amazed", "Did Ben just turn into that?" said Ratzass dumbfounded.

"Hey. Meet Ben 10. Of Course he can do that" said Boulder as the rest goes to the Shuttle Room.

Johnny got to the engine room where there are many Bugs and Zombies. Then He sees Hero still kicking.

Rico: "Are you Varro?", Hero: "Yes, Sir. Where's Jenkins", Rico: "He's safe". Then a Bug grabs Hero and throws him off to the floor.

Rico: "Varro!". Hero on the floor as He grabs his last grenade, "Good,... Make sure He keeps everybody else that way" said Hero as He goes out with a Bang.

Decker Shado would say: Surprise, Surprise, The Hero dies.

Then Rico eyes his Anger on the Queen as He charges. He gives everything he's got: Mini-Guns, Buzz-Saws, and then ejects to destroy the Last of the Bugs.

Brings out a Knife as the Queen grabs Him. It brought to Him close and brings out a Mandible Tongue. Jokes on it. Rico ejects again from the Combat Armor as He flips and charges at the Queen's Eye with a Successful stab.

The Group made it to the Shuttle as Carmen gets to the controls and it works, "He did It", Mech: "59 seconds", Carmen: "Where's Johnny?"

Then Johnny did is to run away, and then a Big Brown Dinosaur runs behind the Bugs and Zombies as Ben jumps and slides on his right side.

He slide so fast He knocks them down like a Bowling Ball and grabs Rico, "I got You, Sir", "Who are You?".

Then Ben slide inside the Shuttle room and changed back to a Human, Rico: "Ben?!", "No Time. RUN!" said Ben as they ran to the Shuttle with Troopers falling back and shooting.

They get on the Shuttle, "Captain, take us home" said Rico as Carmen replies, "Aye, Aye, Sir". The Shuttle takes off while leaving Bugs and Zombies to Dust.

The Shuttle flies off as Ice calls it, "Are you gonna do it or what?". Mech looks at the Time= "3, 2, 1: Boom"

And the Bomb goes off as the John A. Warden goes up in smoke with the Queen and the Rest of the Bugs and Zombies: Inside and Outside.

The Shuttle land hard, But the ship stops to a halt. No one is Dead though. They got out and looked at what's left of the John A. Warden.

That Includes: The Perks and the Mystery Box.

Ratzass: "I thought the good guys and the hot girls always survived in the End". Ice looked at Him and nodded: "No. Not all of them", Mech: "Here's to the Dead-", 3: "And to the next man to die".

Boulder then sees 2 Last Bugs leaving the Scenes. So Help pulls out a Morita XXX Sniper Rifle to tie up Loose Ends and takes them both out. Boulder: "460".

Carl then turns to Carmen as He slaps Him, "I hope you fell better", Carmen: "Do you realize that you not only destroyed My Ship and My Crew,... But you also put the entire planet at risk for Infestation?!".

Carl: "My apologies for your loss. But My Research is going to save an entire galaxy,... Just like I saved You".

Then Carmen thinks of the Voices, "It was You. You told me how to find Hero". Carl tries to lied, "Well, that's classified. See, nothing can stops us when the three of Us are working together", Rico: "Are we, Carl?".

Carl: "Pardon?", Rico: "Are we? Working together?". Then Carl smiles, "Cheer up, Johnny. You're a Hero", Rico: "No. No, I'm not. But I met one".

They all look at the John A. Warden as a Dropship comes in. Then Boulder walks to Rico, "Hey Rico. Do me a favor and take this Sniper to Trig's Home Town. Will You? I counted 460 as Final Total" He said as He holds Trig's Gun.

Rico takes it, "I will". Boulder nods. "As for Us", He puts on a Backpack which is the Teleporter that Cody destroyed is now fixed, "Time for Us to go" said Boulder as Ben, Heatwave and Cody gather by Boulder.

Heatwave: "Peace!". Then a Flash of Blue Lightning appeared as the 4 Heroes disappeared without a trace. Rico smiled, "Till we meet again Boys" He said as they walked to the Dropship and fly off to Home.

The End.

* * *

 **Where would our Heroes go next. Find out on Called of Duty Nazi Zombies.**


End file.
